Another Day in Highschool
by NCIS 2012
Summary: What would highschool be like if our favroite coppers from 15 where either Teachers or pupils suck at summerys just read to find out but go easy on me first rookie blue story
1. Last Day of School

A/N: just trying this out see how the reviews go

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie blue or any charterers

pupils:

Sam Swarek, Hair;Brown Eyes;Brown Girlfriend;Andy McNally Brothers/Sisters;Big Sister Sarah Year;4th

Andy McNally, Hair;Brown Eyes;Brown Boyfriend;Sam Swarek

Brothers/Sisters;Big Brother Nick McNally Little Sister Chloe McNally Year;3rd

Oliver Shaw, Hair;Black Eyes;Green Girlfriend;Zoe Diaz Brother/Sister;Big Brother Jake Shaw Little Brother Michael Shaw Year;4th

Zoe Diaz, Hair;Brown Eyes;Green Boyfriend;Oliver Shaw Brothers/Sisters; Little Brother Chris Diaz Little Sister Sue Diaz Year;4th

Gail Peck, Hair;Blonde Eyes;Blue Boyfriend;Chris Diaz Brothers/Sisters;Big brother Steve Peck Year;3rd

Luke Callaghan, Hair;Blonde Eyes;Blue Girlfriend; Jo Rosati Brothers/Sisters;Little Sister Lauren Callaghan Year;4th

Jo Rosati, Hair;Blonde Eyes;Green Boyfriend; Luck Callaghan Brothers/Sisters; Twin Sister Claire Rosati Year;4th

Traci Nash, Hair;Brown Eyes;Brown Boyfriend;Jerry Barber Brothers/Sisters; Little Brother Leo Nash Year;3rd

Jerry Barber, Hair;Black Eyes;Brown Girlfriend;Traci Nash Brothers/Sisters; Little Brother Sean Barber Little Sister Sophie Barber Year;4th

Chris Diaz, Hair;Brown Eyes;Green Girlfriend;Gail Peck Brothers/Sisters; Big Sister Zoe Diaz Little Sister Sue Diaz Year;3rd

Dov Epstein, Hair;Brown Eyes;Blue Girlfriend;Sue Diaz Brother/Sister; Big Brothers Tony and Thomas Epstein Little Sister Morgan Epstein Year;3rd

Sue Diaz, Hair;Brown Eyes;Green Boyfriend;Dov Epstein Brothers/Sisters;Big Sister Zoe Diaz Big Brother Chris Diaz Year;3rd

Teachers:

Frank Best- P.E,Computing and Tecky

Noelle Williams- Home-ec, Music and History

Tommy McNally- Maths,Boi and English

Donovan Boyd- R.E,Social and French

Marlo Cruz- Art,Modies and Spanish

. . . . . . . . .

It was an normal day at RB high the sound of footsteps running down the hallways and the voices of the teachers yelling to them to stop running inside everyone was excited because it was the last day before the summer holidays and they where plaining there trips sitting in the classrooms Andy and Sam where walking hand in hand to meet their friends who where sitting outside in the sun. They had been dating since Andy started 1st year and ever since then they have been joined at the hip. Exiting the building they spot their friends sitting at on of the picnic tables chattering away Oliver looked up and saw them coming and waved them over him and Jerry Barber stood up and pulled another table over so there would be more room for them to sit down Sam nodded his head as a thank you and him and Andy sat down and joined into the conversation. At the tables where Sam,Andy,Traci,Jerry,Oliver and Zoe they where still waiting on Gail Peck,Chris Diaz,Dov Epstein,Sue Diaz,Luke Callaghan and Jo Rosati to join them. Oliver turned to Sam and Andy and asked

" Do you guys want to join us and going camping during the summer we are going to try and get everyone to come ?" Sam and Andy looked at each other then back to Oliver

" Sure just tell us what we need and where we are going and we will be there " Sam said both Sam and Andy laughed as Oliver started dancing around and jumping up and down because they could make it to the camping trip. Ever since the rookies of the group ( Andy,Traci,Sue,Gail,Chris and Dov ) started at RB high and became close to the others they started doing more thing together outside of school like going camping the girls would go shopping and the boys would go to football games they where like one big family really and nobody mess with any of them because they all now how close they are and most people are scared of Sam when he's pissed off apart from his family. There has been a few times the guys of the group have been given into trouble for fighting because someone has done something to one of there friends even if it only started off with one of them the rest would soon be there to back up their friends. About another 20 minutes passed and everyone was there and Oliver was over the moon to find out they could all make it to the camping trip the girls talked about clothes and shoes while the boys talked about football and cars while the ate their lunches the bell rang and before Andy could walk to her class she felt arms wrap around her waist and spin her around she smiled up at Sam and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers when he pulled back he said

" I will see you after class babe " Andy nodded her head and Sam let her go she ran and cough up with her friends and walked to her next class.

REVIEW


	2. Go get Andy

A/N : Sorry for the long wait and for the spelling as i have dyslexia and English is not my 1st language

Disclaimer : i dont own rookie blue or the main characters

After Sam left Andy to walk to her next class with her friends Jerry and Oliver walked over to him and pulled him to there next class witch was English with Andy's dad Mr McNally the group also knew him as Tommy.

Tommy was a good teacher always looked out for Andy's friends just as if they were his own.

The boys stepped into the classroom and Tommy turned to them by the look on Sam's he knew that he had to get dragged there. Tommy found from early on in Sam and Andy's relationship that Sam was very protective of Andy and always got into fights with other boys who where trying to flirt with her and the only person to be able to calm him down was Andy.

Tommy nodded to them and Jerry and Oliver let Sam go and walked to their seats Tommy walked over to Sam who was still standing in the doorway

" Are you ok son ?" Tommy asked Sam, Sam looked at the older man and smiled Andy's dad had taken to calling him son after the first year of them been together when Sam shook his head though Tommy walked him back outside.

" What's the matter Sam? " Sam took a deep breath and stared right into Tommy's eyes he shook his head again and sighed

" Nothing Tommy it's fine " Sam said with a small smile at the end Tommy nodded his head and him and Sam walked back into the class Sam walked to the back and sat to the right of Oliver who had Jerry on the left. The boys where talking when they heard some other boys talking so they stopped to listen

" Andy McNally is fit though " one of them said at that Sam started to get pissed off but Jerry shook his head telling him to not say anything yet

" Yeah i wouldn't mind having her as my girlfriend shes got a nice ass aswell " another one of the boys said at that Sam flew off his chair making it fall over and bang loudly on the floor before Oliver or Jerry could do anything Sam slammed the two boys heads against their desks Tommy looked up at the sound of Sam's chair hitting the floor and watched as he repeatedly slammed two other boys heads to their desks. He ran up the back and grabbed Sam and pulled him away he turned to Jerry and Oliver

" GO GET ANDY NOW !" Tommy shouted to them they where off their chairs faster the lighting and out the door Tommy dragged Sam outside and stood as he watched Sam pace and punch the wall behind him minutes later Jerry,Oliver and Andy came running down the hallway the boys and Tommy walked back into the room leaving Andy to calm Sam down.

Andy walked slowly over to him and put a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Andy and immediately clamed down Andy slowly pulled him into a hug and she felt his muscles relax sighing Sam wrapped his arms tight around Andy's wasit and burried his face in the crook of her neck.

They where standing there for what felt like hours but when a throat was cleared behind them they pulled back and saw their headteacher Mr Boyko and they both knew by the look on his face he had found out what had happend

" Let's talk in my office Sam " Mr Boyko said with a firm voice

Review


	3. Stop running

A/N : Sorry for the long wait and for the spelling

Disclaimer : i don't own rookie blue or the main characters

Sam looked between Andy and Boyko he unwrapped his arms from around her waist and stood back glancing back at Boyko he took off running down the hall and out the door into another hallway Boyko shook his head he should have known that would happen.

Andy walked into her dad's classroom and sat at the back next to Oliver and Jerry they both looked at her then to each other Oliver looked around for Sam before asking

" Where is Sam? "

" About half way to the maths hallway " Andy told him Jerry shook his head and said

" He took off running again didn't he " when Andy nodded her head the two boys sighed Andy stayed in that class until the bell Oliver and Jerry walked her to her class that she was in to get her bag and stuff before walking to there next class witch was maths for Andy and computing for Oliver,Jerry,Luke and Jo. Sam was ment to be in that class but they all knew he wouldn't turn up.

As Andy was walking to her class she felt hands on her shoulders stoppig her she turned to see Sam he tilted his head towards the empty cupboard and Andy nodded he took her hand and walked into it he closed the door behind him and sighed Andy rubbed her hands up and down his back

" Why did you run off Sammy ?" Andy asked

" Because if Boyko gets his hands on me then am in deep shit !" Sam shouted Andy's eyes went wide and she stood back from him

" Dont shout at me Sammy " Andy's voice shook a little Sam had never raised his voice or shouted at her before. Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and nudged his nose with hers before kissing her softly on the lips

" Am sorry for shouting babe " he wispherd. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face into his chest

Sam started kissing her neck and Andy could fell his cock was going hard and pressing into her hip Andy pulled away and looked at Sam, his eyes had gone black and she knew he was struggling to control the pain he was in because of his trousers getting tighter Sam looked down at her and saw that she was scared of been caught he took her hands in his and pulled her to him rubbing his nose against her neck he wispherd

" We dont have to babe its just i cant help it if i get hard when am next to you ok dont be scared of me becaue of it please babe "

" Am not scared of you Sammy you now i love you " Andy said Sam nodded his head and kissed her lips he mumbled

" I love you too " Andy smiled and kissed him again only this time she deepend it and ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders her hands playing with his hair on the back of his neck.

They stayed in there until the bell rang to tell the pupils that it was lunch they waited for all the others to clear the hallway before coming out and walking to get their friends. When they got outside they saw all their friends sitting at the tables they walked over and sat down Luke looked at them and said

" A told you Andy would find him " Jerry,Oliver and Jo all rolled their eyes the rookies of the group laughed. Oliver asked

" Where did you go Sam ?" Sam looked at them all and smirked before shaking his head. Dov was talking to Chris when he saw the two boys that Sam had beating the shit out of Dov nodded his head in the direction of them and everyone turned to see what he was looking at apart from Sam and Andy Gail asked

" Isn't that they boys that Sam nearly killed for talking about Andy? " when Oliver and Jerry nodded everyone turned to Sam to see that he hadn't seen them yet because he was talking to Andy. Traci was worried that if Sam saw them he would lose it and get into more trouble. Boyko walked out of the doors and into the yard he saw Sam sitting with his friends and knew he would run if he didn't have teachers to help so he called through the radio for Tommy's help he knew Sam would listen to Tommy because it was his girlfriend's dad.

As he was done on the radio he walked over to the table Sam looked up and his eyes widened he stood up and as he did so the table looked at him then followed his gaze and saw Boyko walking towards them as Boyko was getting closer to the table Sam was backing away slowly onced he was sure he wasn't going to trip on peoples bags he turned and ran the group looked at Boyko and knew he was going to chase him Andy stood up and said

" Sir let me go he is just going to keep running from you " when Boyko nodded his head he sat at the table as Andy took off in the direction Sam ran to as she saw him she shouted

" SAMMY STOP RUNNING PLEASE " Sam turned to see Andy and not Boyko so he stopped running and stood there waiting for her to reach him as she neared she took his hand and rubbed her thumb across his knuckles she looked into his eyes and spoke

" Sammy please just see what Boyko has to say i will come with you please baby your scarring me becuase you dont run when things go wrong with me and the family that is sat at that table who are also worried " Sam sighed known she was right when he nodded his head Andy kiss him quickly before walking back with him to the table as the family saw them coming they stood up and walked over to them Boyko came over and everyone stood infront on Sam Boyko smiled at how protective the group of friends where

" Come on Sam the quicker i get your side of the story the quicker your can come back to your family " Boyko told them everyone looked at Sam and when he nodded they step aside and let him through. They watched as he walked into the building and knew that there boy would be ok

Review


	4. Uncle Boyko

A/N: Sorry for t**he long wait and for the spelling English isn't my 1st language **

**Disclaimer: i dont ow**n rookie blue or the main characters

" Dont worry he will be fine " Gail said the others all nodded to show that they agreed with Gail Andy looked at all her friends and nodded showing them that she was fine

As Sam walked behind Boyko to the older mans office he thought about what Andy had said to him '_ please Sammy just see what Boyko has to say i will come with you please baby your scarring me' _he didn't want to scare her he loved her to much Sam was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening

" Take a seat Sam " Mr Boyko said Sam walked into the room and sat down on one of the seats infront of the desk Boyko walked round his desk and sat in his seat he looked at Sam and sighed before looking at a file

" This is the 5th time you have been in trouble in the last 2 weeks Sam what happened this time ?" Sam looked at him and knew he had to tell him so he toeeks Sam what happened this time ?" Sam looked at him and knew he had to tell him so he to he took a deep breath and said

" I was in english and i heard two boys talking about Andy and it pissed me of so i lost it and thats what happened " Boyko stared at him before saying

" What did they say Sam ?" Boyko saw Sam go tense and knew what was coming next

" I dont want to repeat it and are we done i need to ger back to Andy and the others ?" Boyko knew Sam took well he was like a rottweiler when it came to his family or the people he loved and he also knew that there was no point in trying to get anything out of him when he wanted to get back to Andy if he was to keep asking questions Sam would snap and he didnt want that

" Ok Sam but if you every do this again i will have to go further and you will find yourself in detention got it ?" when Sam nodded the he understood he stood up and walked out the room stopping at the door and turning to Boyko

" Thank you uncle Boyko " Sam wispherd Boyko looked up and smiled at his sisters kid and nooded Sam smiled and closed the door behind him before walking back to get Andy and the others he walked into the yard and saw them sitting around the table he ran over and wrapped his arms around Andy's waist from behind and snuggled his face into her neck

" I love you " he wispherd Andy smiled and rubbed his arms that were still around her waist

" I love you too Sammy " Andy replied

Everyone at the table where talking about the camping trip they where going on after school was over for the summer holidays just as the bell rang the all groaned and dragged themselves to their next classes

Review


	5. camping trip

A/N: sorry I didn't update before this something came up with the family and I have been away for a while I will try and make this chapter longer than the others English is not my 1st language it's my 3rd

Disclaimer: I don't own rookie blue or any of the characters

The group of friends finished their last day of school before the summer holidays started Oliver remained them that they should leave at 5 if they wanted to be at the camp-site by 7 they all agreed they should leave together and would meet at Andy's house

When Andy walked into her house after leaving the school with her friends she found her dad in the kitchen drinking coffee she walked over and kissed his cheek before saying

" Hey dad am going camping with my friends for a couple of days ok we are going today and will be back next Friday " Andy looked at her dad and smiled and Tommy knew he couldn't say 'no' to her so he nodded his head Andy squealed and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight she let go of her him and ran upstairs to pack for her camping trip it was about an hour later when the doorbell rang Andy jumped up off the couch and walked to answer the door she smiled at who was on the other side she opened the door and hugged the person really tight the person laughed and said

" Jeez Andy you would have thought that I hadn't seen you in a month the way you just squeezed the life out of me " Andy looked at them and stuck her tongue out at them they laughed again and walked into the house Andy closed the door behind them she took his hand and walked into the living-room and pulled in onto the couch she turned to him and said

" You should know by now that I will always be happy to see you Sammy you know I really love you " Sam looked down at her and smiled he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers they continued kissing until a voice made them jump apart

" When did you get here Sam " Tommy asked struggling to hide the grin that was trying to make its way onto his face. Andy glared at him and snuggled back into Sam's arms after having moved onto his lap during their kissing session Sam wrapped his arms around her before looking back at Tommy and saying

" Not to long ago Tommy wanted to be here before everyone else so I could spend some time with Andy alone " Sam smiled and Tommy nodded his head before leaving the room. Sam wrapped his arms tighter around Andy and burred his face into her neck he placed gentle open mouth kisses on the sensitive spot of her neck Andy moaned and turned to look at him he smiled that smile that made his dimples appear and Andy turned to mush in is lap he dipped his head and captured her lips with his she wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer they where interrupted again only this time it was someone knocking on the door they heard Tommy shout ' I'll get it ' so neither moved from there spot on the couch Andy turned the T.V on and flicked through the channels until she stopped on a hockey game for Sam they watched the game and waited to see who was at the door couple minutes later in walked Oliver,Zoe,Jerry,Traci,Chris,Gail,Sue and Dov

" Hey guys want to watch the game until Luke and Jo get here ?" Andy asked they nodded and made themselves comfortable and settled down to watch the last of the game half an hour later there was another knock at the door Andy got up off Sam's lap to answer the door she opened the door to see Luke and Jo she greeted them and stood aside to let them in she walked back into the living-room with them in following behind onced they were back Sam pulled Andy back onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist Luke and Jo walked in and everyone greeted them they sat on the other couch next to Oliver and Zoe

" So what time are we leaving ?" Dov asked, Oliver was the one with all the stuff they needed to know so he answered

" There's a train that is leaving in half an hour or there is a train leaving in 2 hours what one do you want to go for ? " everyone looked around and where trying to agree on which one they should go for Sam was getting annoyed that they couldn't pick so he shouted

" LOOK WE WILL GO FOR THE TRAIN THE LEAVES IN HALF AN HOUR OK " they all nodded and turned back to watch the T.V Andy was sitting really quiet and Sam knew it was because he had shouted he stood up with Andy still in his arms and walked out of the living-room and upstairs into Andy's room he sat down on the bed and pulled Andy close he whispered into her ear

" Am sorry for shouting babe I know you don't like it when I shout and I won't do it again ok I love you to much for you to be scared of me when I shout " Andy looked into his eyes and knew he meant what he said she nodded her head and kissed him on the lips before climbing off the bed and walking to the door she turned her head to face Sam and said

" Are you coming Sammy or are you staying here ?" Sam got off the bed and walked over to her he took her hand and opened the door with the other they walked back downstairs and into the living-room and back to their spot they had before leaving to talk Chris looked at his watch and knew if they didn't leave now they would never make the train on time so he stood up and said

" Best we leave now so we make the train we want to get " everyone nodded and stood up grabbing their bags and walked to the front door Tommy meet them in the hallway and hugged them all before saying

" Now look after each other be careful and have fun ok and don't forget make sure you all go somewhere with someone no wondering off on your own do you hear me ?" he got a course of 'yes sir' he nodded and opened the door for them he watched them all walk out and down the street before shutting the door and shaking his head laughing he knew they would be ok.

Walking to the train station was filled with jokes and laughter from everyone of the group when they reached the train station they walking in and looked at the screens to see what platform there train would be on Jerry spotted it first and shouted

" Platform 4 everyone come on " they all made their way to platform 4 they got on the train and took up a whole cabin because there was so many of them Sam and Andy where sitting with Jerry and Traci at a table Oliver,Zoe,Luke and Jo at another and Chris,Gail,Dov and Sue on the last one onced the train started moving they settled into conversation the ticket inspector came and asked them

" Are yous all together ?" when they all nodded he said

" Ok give one person your money and it will be easier to get your tickets " everyone passed there money to Oliver he handed over the money to the ticket inspector and said

" 12 children return we are going to camp-site adam please " the ticket inspector nodded and started to print off their tickets he handed them all their tickets and left the cabin and onto his other customers about an hour into the train ride everyone got bored so Zoe decided to play a game of ' I never ' everyone agreed to playing Luke said

" Ok I will go first I have never been in detention " all the boys of the group drank some of their juice which caused the girls to laugh

" Ok my turn I never have has sex before " Sue said Andy and Sam shared a glance both shook their heads no one drank at that but they notice the glanced both Sam and Andy shared, it was Traci that asked

" What was with that looked the both of you shared is there something you need to tell us ?" both Sam and Andy shook their heads again Oliver laughed before saying

" Yous 2 have done it haven't yous " Andy's cheeks turned red and she put her head down trying to hide the blush that had spread across her cheeks and Sam swallowed hard and cleared his throat doing everything he could to not look at Oliver it was finally Andy that answered for them

" Ok maybe we have but that's all am saying " Jerry was about to say something but stopped because the look Sam gave him everyone just shrugged it off and went back to talking to the people at their tables it was an other 40 minutes before the driver said through the speaker that everyone should get their stuff together because they where arriving in about 5 minutes the group collected their bags and sat back down until the train stop as the train stopped they all got off and made sure they had everything before walking through the train station and out the exit everyone looked at Oliver who was standing there holding a map he looked up and smiled he pointed in a direction and everyone followed him.

It took them about half an hour to get there onced they did they built their tents and started a fire to keep warm as it was nearly 9 o'clock they talked for about an hour before heading to bed because they wanted to get an early start in the morning Sam and Andy snuggled up in a sleeping bag that was for 2 people Sam wrapped his arms around Andy's waist and whispered

" Night Andy I love you " Andy smiled and kissed his on the lips before saying

" Goodnight Sam and I love you too " both smiled and drifted off into sleep happy that they had each other and their friends who where like family to them

REVIEW


	6. walk to the mountains

A/N: sorry for the long wait was in the hospital because I broke my right wrist

Disclaimer: I don't own rookie blue or any charterers

The next morning everyone was up and ready for 10:00 they decided to have breakfast at the café down the road from their camp-site. Onced they order they pulled tables together so they could sit as one group instead of three, they where talking when their waitress came over and placed their food in front of them they eat spoke about what they would do that day after breakfast

" Why don't we go a long walk up the mountains ?" Chris said everyone agreed and continued to eat finish their food so they could leave for their walk everyone finished and payed for their stuff before leaving everyone looked around and saw the mountains up ahead so they started to walk up the hill towards it Andy and Sam where behind the others holding hands and talking about what Andy's dad mite be doing Sam said

" You can phone him onced we get back from our walk ok babe don't worry he is probably in the finding it to quite without you to talk his ear off " Sam laughed as Andy playfully hit his chest and stuck her tongue out at him. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her Bambi eyes he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to hers

" I love you, you know that right " Sam whispered when Andy nodded her head Sam smiled and kissed her again

" I love you to Sammy very much so " Andy said after they broke away from their kiss they looked around and didn't see any on their friends so they shrugged their shoulders and continued to walk up the hill they stopped their friends and called out to them

" HEY GUYS WAIT UP " the others stopped and turned around to see Sam and Andy running up the hill hands joined onced they where all together the walked up to the top of the mountain and looked around at the view they had they stayed up there until it was 13:00 and they started to head back to their camp-site to make smores.

When they got back Luke and Sam started to make a fire while Dov and Jerry where getting the crackers and Oliver and Chris where getting the marshmallows onced everything was sorted Sam sat down and pulled Andy to sit in his lap they joke around and told scary stories as it was turning dark they never realised it was 20:00 they wonder where the time had gone they all decided to call it a night and everyone stood up Luke put the fire out by pouring water onto it everyone said goodnight and they would see each other in the morning as Sam and Andy snuggled under their sleeping-bags Sam turned to look at Andy and asked

" Do you want to call your dad ?" Andy turned to look at him and nodded Sam passes her his phone and watched as she typed the numbers in by memory she pressed the call button and after three he answered

" _Hello "_

" _Hey dad it's Andy am using Sammy's phone to call and see how you are ?" _

" _Am fine pumpkin how are you and the others ?" _

" _We are good we walking to the top of the mountains today "_

" _Oh that's good what are you doing tomorrow ?" _

" _I don't know yet dad I will call you tomorrow at the same time ok "_

" _Ok sweetheart can you put Sam on the phone please " _

Andy handed Sam the phone and said

" My dad wants to speak to you " Sam put the phone to his ear and said

" _Hey Tommy what did you want to talk about ?"_

" _I just wanted to make sure you where ok and if Andy is really ok " _

" _Yeah we are both fine Tommy all of us are fine I promise " _

" _Ok Sam I believe you I will wait for your call tomorrow ok I will let you guys sleep now ok " _

" _Yeah ok night Tommy "_

" _Night son " _

Sam hung up the phone he turned to see Andy sound asleep already he smiled and kissed her forehead and whispered so he wouldn't wake her

" I love you babe " what he didn't expect was for Andy to answer him she said

" I love you too baby " Sam kissed her forehead again and fell asleep with Andy wrapped in his arms 

review


	7. swimming

A/N: sorry for the updates been slow just got my cast off today

Disclaimer: I don't own rookie blue

The next morning everyone was up apart from Sam and Andy they where trying to decide who was going to wake them up out of the others everyone knew that when they where together they didn't like to be woken up. Everyone all of a sudden looked at Oliver he turned and raised an eyebrow

" What ?" he asked Zoe smiled at him and walked over wrapped her arms around his neck and said

" Maybe you should wake them up " Oliver looked down at her and shook his head with his mouth opened like a fish the others all nodded theirs heads showing they agreed with Zoe Oliver took a deep breath and said

" Am going in " the others laughed as he walked towards Sam and Andy's tent he pulled the zip around and crouched down and crawled into it he crawled over to there sleeping part and unzipped it he smiled at the sight that he saw Andy lying on her side with Sam spooning her from behind with his arms wrapped around her waist Oliver nudged Sam's shoulder and whispered

" Wake up Sam all of us want to go swimming in the river near by " Sam stirred and his eye's flew open as he felt someone touch his arm he jerked round and saw a sheepish looking Oliver

" What the hell Ollie ?" Sam asked in a low whisper Andy stirred next to him and looked round to see what woke her she smiled at Oliver and snuggled her face into the crook of Sam's neck Oliver smiled and said

" Come on get up we all want to go swimming and the girls won't go without Andy and Jerry won't go without you Sam so come on get up " Andy mumbled something that sound like an '_ok_' and pulled herself away from Sam who groaned by the lose of her warm body next to his he turned and glared at Oliver before pulling himself off the air-bed and walked into the outer part of the tent with Oliver right behind him

" We will be out in a minute Ollie go back out and tell the others to grab their swimming stuff " Oliver slipped past him and nodded Sam waited for him to leave before going back into the bedroom part of the tent to see Andy getting dressed he could see her bikini was on under her clothes he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kiss the back of her head

" Good morning sweetheart " Sam mumbled into her hair Andy turned around and pressed her lips to his

" Morning Sammy you should get dressed before they send Oliver back in " Sam nodded and kissed her forehead before letting go and going to grab his swimming shorts and clothes he got dressed and grabbed a bag he put two towels and his boxers and Andy's stuff in the bag for after swimming they both walked out their tent hand in hand to see everyone else sitting around waiting on them they walked over and Andy placed a hand on Jerry's shoulder

" We ready to go ?" she asked everyone nodded and got up they followed Oliver as he knew where the place was half an hour later and they all found themselves next to the river they walked down the steps and put their bags on the grass taking off their clothes and folding them before placing them on top of there stuff they walked down to the water edge Andy and Sam walked down hand in hand Andy turned to Sam and said

" Don't you dare try and push me in " Sam faked a hurt looked before saying

" Would I do that to you babe ?" before Andy could answer she found herself in the water spluttering and coughing she looked up to see Sam laughing so hard he was on his knees she glared at him before turning to looked at the others she cought Oliver and Jerry's eyes and nodded her head in Sam's direction the boys nodded and quietly made their way

over to their friend who was still laughing they stop behind him and mentioned for Andy to move out the way when Andy was in the clear Oliver and Jerry pushed Sam head first into the water and laughed when Sam surfaced Andy swam over and wrapped her arms and legs around Sam's body and whispered in his ear

" Paybacks a bitch Sammy " Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her lips with his Sam ran his tongue across her lips asking for entire witch she granted he ran his tongue over hers and pulled her tighter to his body she could fell his erection against her stomach and moan softly in his ear Sam moved his lips from hers to her neck and sucked and gentle bit on Andy moaned again before saying

" Sammy we have to stop " Sam stop as soon as he heard the word '_stop_' after what happened to his sister Sam always stopped when Andy told him to Andy smiled and hugged his close and whispered

" I promise we can do more when we go home ok babe " when Sam nodded he kissed her quick and swung her round so she was on his back and he walked over to the others who where mucking about in the water.

It was after 19:00 when they left the river and headed back for their tents the girls started to get food together while the boys made a fire they all sat around the fire eating and talking about what the could do tomorrow

" We could rent a boat " Luke suggest

" Or we could do the camp trail " Dov said

" Maybe the guys could go fishing and the girls could sunbathe " Traci said everyone nodded their head at that so they decide to do that it was after 10 before they called it a night Sam and Andy snuggled up under their sleeping-bag and Sam pulled his phone out so Andy could call her dad he pasted her his phone and dialled her dad's number

" _Hello ?"_

"_Hey dad " _

"_Hi pumpkin what did you do today ?"_

" _We went swimming today dad what did you do?" _

" _Frank,Boyko and Don came over for poker " _

" _That sounds like funny we will be home in a couple of days ok"_

" _Ok what you doing tomorrow ?"_

" _The guys are going fishing and the girls are going to sunbathe what are you doing tomorrow ?" _

" _Me and the guys are going to play golf " _

" _Ok dad I will let you get some sleep for tomorrow then ok "_

" _Ok goodnight pumpkin and tell Sam I said goodnight as well " _

" _Goodnight dad and I will " _

Andy hung up the phone and turned to Sam and said

" My dad says goodnight " Sam chuckled and kissed her lips

" Night babe " Sam said quietly

" Goodnight Sammy "

REVIEW


	8. Am OK Sammy

A/N: sorry for the long wait been busy

Disclaimer: I don't own rookie blue :(

The next day everyone was up before 10 and ready for their day. The girls were in a good mood the boys not so much after 3 hours of fishing and not a single fish Sam gave up and went to join Andy who was lying on his jumper so the grass didn't annoy her as he neared her he blocked the sun from her body and she opened her eyes to see what has stopped the heat of the sun beaten down on her when she saw it was Sam she smiled and moved over so he could lie down next to her onced he was settled he turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around her waist Andy looked at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before saying

" Did you catch anything ?" when he shook his head and closed his eyes she asked

" Are you tired Sammy ?" when Sam nodded his head and Andy laughed and snuggled into his body before they both drifted off to sleep.

Hours later Sam was woken up with someone tapping his shoulder he turned to see Luke looking down at him with a smile on his face he spoke softy

" Time to wake up brother and go get something to eat " Sam nodded his head and turned and woke Andy up and told her they where going to get something to eat Sam stood up and gave Andy his hand to help her up when she was on her feet Sam draped his arm across her shoulder and she wound her arm around his waist walking with the others Jerry turned to see his cousin and best-friend walking towards them he smiled and walked over and hugged Andy whispering in her ear

" I love you cuz " Andy smiled before whispering back

" Love you to cuz " Jerry let go of her and she went back to Sam's arms snuggling into his said with her head on his shoulder

" You ok babe ?" Sam whispered Andy nodded her head they walked into the pizza place and pulled tables together for everyone to sit down as one group. They were just talking minding the own business when a couple of boys came in and started flirting with the girls although the girls ignored them it started to piss the boys off Andy was rubbing Sam's leg to try and clam him down before all hell broke lose. One of the boys grabbed Andy's arm that was on the table and pulled it

" OW let go of my arm " Andy said Sam could hear the pain in her voice the boy stood up and towered over Andy Sam at this point was fuming he stood up and tapped the boy on the shoulder all of the others boys friends saw how tall Sam was. _Traci made a joke about the hight difference between Sam and Andy, Sam stood at 6 foot and Andy was only 5'1._ and stopped laughing all to together the boy spun around and was faced with a black t-shirt he looked up and saw a pair of eyes that were so black with anger he swallowed before saying

" Hey man I don't want any troubled " Sam's friends all smirked at how scared the boy was now that Sam was standing in front of him Sam looked over his shoulder to see Jerry checking over Andy to make sure she was ok but when he saw the bruise on her arms he lost it and grabbed the boys jumper and spoke dangerously low

" Too late " by this time the boys friends had stood up and where making there way over to Sam. Luke,Oliver,Chris and Dov stood up and blocked Sam so the other couldn't get to him Sam spoke to his hostage that he still had a firm grip on

" You see that girl that you grabbed that's my girlfriend and you see all the other boys standing they are his brothers and the one who is sitting with her now is her cousin and guess what " the boy eyes got really huge and he was sweating buckets

" W WH What ?" he stammered Sam smirked at how nervous he was

" We don't take to kindly to people hurting any of us you picked with the wrong family to fuck with " with that said he kneed the boys stomach and elbowed the back of his head sending his to the floor the boy groaned in pain and his friends rushed and picked him before leaving the pizza placed quicker than anyone had someone move Sam went and sat behind Andy and rubbed her back she leaned into him with Jerry still holding her arm moving his thumb across the bruised area

" You ok babe does your arm hurt ?" Sam asked as he continued to rubbed her back

" Am ok Sammy and my arms no sore " Andy replied she turned and smiled before kissing his lips Sam nodded his head and everyone decided it was best if they leave and go back to the camp-site. When they got back it was after 9 and they had to leave early the next day to catch their train witch was at 8:30 they called it a night and went to bed after snuggling up in the sleeping-bag Sam asked

" Do you want to call your dad ?" Andy shook her head and placed it on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his waist Sam followed her actions and wrapped his arms around her before whispering

" Goodnight babe"

" Goodnight Sammy I love you "

" Love you too " and they where both asleep within minutes

review


	9. Going Home

A/N:Sorry for the lack of updates and stuff

Disclaimer: i dont own rookie blue or the main characters

One by one they woke up the next morning and started to cook breakfast. By the time everyone was done with breakfast taking down their tents making sure they had everything and ready to leave it was 11:00 the train-station was half an hour walk witch was ok because their train wasn't until 12:00.

On the way to the train-station they spoke about what they could do when they got back

" We could have a sleep-over at my house " Andy suggested everyone nodded their heads and continued to talk about different movies they could watch they weren't worried about Tommy saying no to their sleep-overs because he never did. They stopped at a little shop to buy juice for the train ride home when they arrived at the station it was 11:45 they all looked up on the big screens trying to find their platform. They were still looking 5 minutes later Sam was getting annoyed so he stopped the next person to come past him

" Excuse me sir what train platform is going back to Toronto from here ?" Sam asked the guy thought for a minute then said

" There is a train leaving here at 12 that is on platform 6 " Sam nodded his head in thanks and turned to the others

" Platform 6 lets got we have 5 minutes til it leaves " everyone gathered their bags and made there way to platform 6 they got on the train and found a place were they were all together. On the way back home Andy fell asleep with her head rested on Sam's chest he was stroking her hair when the guy looking for their tickets came Sam reached for his and Andy's ticket and saw the guy he nodded and handed them back it was about an hour later when Andy woke up she looked around and found she was still on the train Sam noticed she was up and kissed her head

" Hey baby " Sam whispered

" Hey Sammy " Sam looked at Andy and frowned she had a weird look on her face

" You ok ?" he asked Andy could hear the concern in his voice she turned her head to face him and smiled

" Am fine " Andy said Sam nodded his head and joined in on the conversion that was going on. Half an hour later the train pulling into the train-station in Toronto everyone got their bags and got off the train they waited til everyone was off before they walked to the exit of the station their was taxis outside so they decide to get two. In one taxi was Sam,Andy,Traci,Jerry,Oliver and Zoe in the other was Luke,Jo,Chris,Gail,Dov and Sue. They all went stright to Andy's place.

Tommy wasn't surprised when they all walking into his house and into the living-room starting to make it easier for them to have a sleep-over. When he heard arguing coming from the living-room he stopped making dinner and listened to what was been said

" Your not doing it right Chris !" Dov said in an annoyed voice

" I would like to see you try and do it better then Dov !" Chris replied just sounding as pissed off

" Fine give it over then " they were slient for a few minutes before he heard

" Haha told you you couldn't do it better " Tommy chuckled and shook his head when he heard both boys yelp and shout

" NOT COOL OLIVER THAT HURT " Sam and Andy laughed and walking into the kitchen and found Tommy making dinner they walked over and Andy kissed her dad's cheek

" Aw Tommy you spoil us kids to much " Sam said Tommy turned to looked at him and laughed before saying

" I spoil you kids because i love you all like my own " what Tommy didn't expect was for everyone to say

" We love you to " shaking his head Tommy shouting

" Dinners ready everyone wash up " he heard feet running up the stairs and knew someone was going to get hurt so he belowed

" DONT RUN UPSTAIRS SOMEONE MIGHT FALL " he heard the feet stop immediately and soft footsteps telling him they were walking. After dinner everyone help clean up and went back into the living-room to watch a movie Tommy stayed for the first 2 then said he was going to bed he bid them goodnight and headed for his room. They watched another 3 films before calling it a night everyone got settled into were they where sleeping for the night and wished the others goodnight Andy snuggled closer to Sam and kissed his lips softly Sam reponed and wrapped his arms around her waist when the need for ari became to strong they broke apart

" Goodnight babe love you " Sam mumbled

" Goodnight Sammy love you too " Andy replied before drifting off into dreamland

Review


	10. How we going to tell them

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and for the spelling English isn't my 1st language

Disclaimer: i dont own rookie blue or the main characters

The next moring they all woke to the smell of bacon and eggs Andy threw her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom Sam hot on her heels he got into the bathroom and pulled her hair back and ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing way. Sam waitied until Andy was done to let go of her hair and got her a glass of water

" Drink this slowly " he said in a soft tone Andy did as he said and drank the water slowly when she was finished she handed the glass to Sam and stood up she swayed a bit Sam wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her

" You ok babe ?" Sam asked concern written all over his face Andy had a faraway look on her face she was late and remembered something that happend her body went tense and her eyes widened she looked at Sam and his heart broke with the look of panic and fear in her eyes

" Do you remember that night we were alone about 8 weeks ago ?" Andy asked Sam thought for a minute before nodding with a big grin on his face Andy smacked his chest and said

" We didn't use protection babe " Andy whispered not looking Sam in the eye it finally clicked to Sam what Andy was saying he looked at her with wide eyes and remembered that night

**Flashback **

**Sam and Andy walked into Andy's house and looked around for Tommy when they didn't find him they smiled and walking into the living-room and snuggled up and watched a movie. Sam wasn't paying attention to the chick-flick Andy had picked he was too busy pressing kisses along Andy's neck and rubbing his hands up and down her sides **

**" Andy can we go to bed now " Sam mumbled into her neck placing another opend mouth kiss on the spot were her neck meets her shoulder Andy shuddered with pleasure and turned her head and captured Sam's lips with hers he moved his hand from her side down to her knee running his hand up and under her skirt she was wearing Sam let his fingers brush across her panties and felt how turned on she was Andy whimpered and stood pulling Sam off the couch and upstairs into her bedroom and closing her door behind them Sam grab the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head his lips attached to her neck as his hands grabbed her breasts. Andy moaned as Sam rubbed her nipples through the material of her bra Andy slid her hands up under his t-shirt and felt his muscles flex under her touch she pulled her hands out and took Sam's top off and throw it across the room Sam walked towards her bed and gently pushed until Andy was on her back Sam crawled up to her face and kissed her passionately Andy rubbed her hands over his growing erction Sam grolwed and pulled Andy's skirt off along with her panties Andy fumbled with Sam's trouser buttons and pushed his trousers down Sam stood up and pulled them the rest of the way he took his boxers off too freeing his 8 inch cock that was standing at attention from its prison he crawled back up on the bed and kissed Andy slow and filled with love he was about to slid into her somping wet pussy when her hand bet his to it she angled him at her entrance and Sam slowly pushed into her Andy gasped and gripped Sam beicps **

**" Do you want me to stop ?" Sam chocked out Andy shook her head and started to move her hips Sam got what she was trying to say and thrushed in and out of her starting off slow and soft but truned fast and hard **

**" Oh my god Sammy " Andy moaned out Sam smiled and kissed her lips**

**" You like that baby " he asked Andy nodded her head **

**" Faster Sammy " Andy screamed Sam apply and went faster he could fell Andy's walls going tight around him **

**" AHHHH Sammy am going to cum " Andy groaned **

**" Cum for me baby cum all over my dick " Sam said in a husky voice when he finished his sentence Andy shook and whimpered as her orgasm took over her body a few more thrushes of Sam's hips Sam felt his balls tighting and knew he was close **

**" Am so close baby " he moaned out **

**" Let go Sammy " Andy whispered **

**A couple of thrushes later and Sam spilled his seed inside her Sam fell on top of her and rolled to the side slipping out of her Andy whimpered at the lose of contact before snuggling into his arms **

**" I love you Sammy " Andy mumbled already half asleep **

**" Love you too baby " Sam replied falling into a blissful sleep **

**End of flashback **

Sam stood there frozen to the spot he looked at Andy and saw tears rolling down her cheeks Sam sighed and pulled her into his arms and holding her tight as she sobbed she burried her face into his neck Sam felt her tears on his skin and his heart broke into a million bits

" I think you should do a test babe then if it is positive go to the doctors just to make sure then we can decide what to do then " Sam said softly

" Am not getting rid of it Sammy if that's what you think " Andy said her voice breaking

" I know babe i wouldn't want you to and am here for you no matter what happens ok " Andy nodded and pulled back she smiled at Sam and kissed him

" I love you Sammy " Andy told him

" Love you to baby " Sam replyd they walk out the bathroom and into the kitchen to see everyone eatting they looked up and Sam and Andy standing in the doorway they made room for two more and past them a plate each onced they had their food they sat down Sam leaned closer to Andy and whispered

" How we going to tell them ?" Andy looked around the table before back at Sam and shrugged her shoulders

" I don't know baby " she replied

Review


	11. That went well

A/N: Sooooooooo very sorry about not updating been crazy busy

Disclaimer: i dont own rookie blue or the main characters

When everyone finished breakfast they all took turns of going for a shower it was well past noon when they where all snuggled up watching scary movies in the dark whenever a scary part happend Andy would jump and snuggle further into Sam's arms that where wrapped tightly around her waist so she wouldn't fall off whenever she jumped.

After spending the day at Tommy's they all left at 9:30 it was now late the only people left in the house was Tommy,Andy and Sam they were watching orphan Andy had her head tucked into the crock of Sam's neck for most of the movie when the film was over Tommy turned to look at the two teens and asked

" You staying the night son ?" Sam looked at him and nodded

" Ok then am off to bed night guys " Tommy told them as he walk upstairs towards his bedroom he closed the door quietly behind him. Sam looked at Andy and kissed her forehead before leaning his head against hers she sighed and cuddled closer to Sam

" You ok baby ?" Sam asked

" Yeah am ok am just tired " Andy replied Sam nodded and stood up with Andy in his arms and walked up to her room he placed her gently on the bed before striping off to his boxer he handed Andy his top and left to go to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth while Andy was getting ready for bed onced Sam was done brushing his teeth he walked back to Andy's room and saw she was asleep already he crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist he kissed her head and wispherd

" Love you babe " before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Sam was woken up by Andy jumping off the bed and running into her eu-suit bathroom to throw up he rushed in and pulled her hair back while his hand rubbed softly at her back

" I think you should take a test babe " Sam said quietly Andy nodded and stood up she flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to brush her teeth to get rid of the taste of sick Sam was leaning on the doorframe watching her every move when she was done brushing her teeth she reached into the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a box Sam walked over and saw the box was a pregnancy test Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow she seen his look and sighed she said

" I don't know why i bought it but it came in handy didn't it " Sam nodded and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips he pulled back and spoke

" No matter what that test says i will always be here with you you know i love you more than anything and i would do anything for you " Andy smiled at him pressing a quick kiss to his lips before saying

" I know and i love you to " Sam looked at the test then to Andy he nodded and left the bathroom closing the door behind him while Andy was doing the test Sam got ready for the day he pulled on a pair of gray Nike tracky bottoms and a red Nike top he was putting his socks on when the bathroom door opened and a teary eyed Andy came out holding the white stick Sam stood up immediately and walked over slowly

" Babe what does it say ?" he asked softly Andy looked up and into his eyes and only saw one thing . Love

" Am pregnant Sammy " Andy whispered Sam looked at her for a moment before walking over and hugging her to his chest he rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes he took a deep breath and slowly let it out

" Its ok babe everything will be ok " Sam told her

" How are we going to tell my dad and your uncle Boyko Sammy? " Andy asked Sam thought for a minute before replying

" We could always tell your dad today and then my uncle tomorrow " Andy nodded she pulled away from and and walked to the wardrobe to get clothes for the day she went back into the bathroom and got changed. When they were ready they left her room and walked downstairs and into the kitchen where they could hear Tommy he turned and saw them he smiled but didn't get one in return he looked at them and said

" Everything ok ?" both Sam and Andy looked at each other and nodded

" Maybe you should sit down dad we need to tell you something " Andy said Tommy looked at his daughter and nodded he sat at the kitchen table Andy took a seat Sam stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders rubbing them slightly

" Whats wrong ?" Tommy asked Andy took a deep breath and said

" Am pregnant "

" Pregnant " Tommy repeated when both teens nodded neither looking the older man in the eye he sighed

" Do you know how far along you are ?" he asked caimly Andy looked up at her dad and said

" Eight weeks maybe i dunno " Tommy nodded and looked at Sam who had his head down

" Sam ... Sam look at me son " Tommy said Sam looked up at him and swallowed hard

" You will be there for them wont you " Tommy asked Sam nodded but didn't say anything Tommy stood up and pulled Andy and Sam into a hug who both returned it after a while they pulled back Tommy looked at Sam and said

" You are going to have to tell your uncle "

" I know i will " Sam replied

" Well am going to make breakfast what do you guys want ?" Tommy asked

" Pancakes " Andy said Sam nodded to agree with what Andy said Tommy turned away from them and started making their breakfast Sam and Andy walked out the kitchen and into the living-room turning on the T.V Sam pulled Andy onto his lap and whispered

" That went really well "

" I know i thought he was going to freak out " Andy whispered back

" Let's just hope uncle Boyko takes it as well as Tommy did " Sam said Andy nodded and turned to the T.V to watched whatever was on

Review would be nice

A/N2: in this stroy Sam stays with his uncle because his dad bailed and his mum couldn't look after him and onced again am soooooo sorry for not updating before this


	12. Telling Uncle Boyko

A/N: this might be the last chapter for a while going on hoilday for 2 weeks will update as soon as i get home

Disclaimer: i don't own rookie blue or the main characters

After breakfast Sam picked up his phone and called his uncle telling him he need to speak with him and soon. Boyko said he would come to Tommy's place and Sam agreed an hour later there was a knock at the door Sam and Andy were seated in the living-room watching T.V Tommy walked to the door to answer it

" Hey James come on in they are in the living-room " Tommy told Sam's uncle Boyko nodded and walked into the house he waited for Tommy to follow him he walked in and smiled at the two teens who were cuddled up together on the couch he sat in one of the armchairs and leand forwards

" What is it thst you have to tell me ?" Boyko asked Sam and Andy looked at Tommy and the older man nodded they both sighed and looked at Sam's uncle Sam cleared his throat and mumbled

" Andy'spregnant "

" What was that Sam ?" Boyko asked trying to hear what his nephew said to him Sam sighed again and spoke louder

" Andy's pregnant " Boyko sat and looked from the two teens to Tommy who was standing at the door and back to Sam and Andy he sighed and shook his head

" What are you going to do ?" he asked Sam looked up and looked his uncle in the eye and said

" We are keeping him or her and i will be there for Andy throught everything " Boyko smiled and nodded he stood up and pulled Sam and Andy up he walked over to Tommy and pulled all three into a group hug. When they all pulled back Sam looked at Boyko and said

" I want my kid to now you as a grandad not an uncle is that alright ?" Boyko's smiled grew wider and he pulled Sam into a bone crushing hug

" Course its alright " Boyko told him Sam pulled back and smiled he walked over to Andy and wrapped his arms around her waist putting his head on her shoulder and spoke

" I love you " Andy smiled and kissed the side of his head before saying

" Love you to Sammy " the two older men smiled at them before leaving the room Tommy walked into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee he handed one to Boyko and said

" You want to stay for dinner and spend the day here or do you have plans " James smiled at one of his best friends and replied

" Sure not got any plans " Tommy nodded and started to make dinner along with Boyko's help.

Hours later after dinner was made ate and cleared away Tommy looked at the time and said

" James your welcome to stay if you want spear room is made up " Boyko nodded before asking

" Were will Sam sleep ?" Tommy laughed and said

" He sleeps in with Andy " Boyko nodded and everyone headed off to bed. Sam got changed into a pair of boxing shorts and gave Andy his t-shirt before climbing into bed seconds later he was joined by Andy Sam wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and kissed her lips

" Night babe " he wispherd

Goodnight Sammy i love you " Andy said back

" Love you to baby " was Sam's reply before nodding off to sleep

Review


	13. Doctors appointment

A/N: thats me back from holiday now so hopefully i will update often

Disclaimer: i dont own rookie blue or the main characters

It had been 3 weeks sinced Andy found out she was pregnant she had a doctors appointment today and was really nervous. Sam was sitting on Andy's bed watching as she pulled clothes out of her wardrobe he could tell she was nervous so he spoke softly

" Babe come here a second " Andy turned to look at him before walking over Sam pulled her onto his lap and hugged her close he sighed and kissed her temple

" I love you and no matter what the doctor says today will change that ok " Sam told her Andy nodded before replying

" Love you to Sammy " Sam pulled her closer to his chest and sat there for a few more minutes before letting her go to get ready he walked out the room and downstairs and into the kitchen to see Tommy Sam nodded at the older man who nodded back they sat in slince for a couple of minutes before Tommy broke it

" Is Andy nervous ?" Tommy asked Sam turned to look at him

" Yeah but she knows i love her and will be there for my kid " Sam said. They both heard Andy's footsteps coming down the stairs so they stood up and met her at the bottom Sam took her hand and smiled at her Tommy look at the two of them and knew he had nothing to worry about

" Come on you two lets go " Tommy told them they all walked out the house Tommy locking it behind them and climbed into Tommy's car witch was a black 2013 Ford F-150 pickup truck they drove to the doctors and got checked in and now all they had to do was wait. It seemed like forever for Andy but really it was only 20 mintues later when the doctor called her name she stood up and took Sam's hand she turned to her dad and said

" Do you want to come or do you want to stay here ?" Tommy shook his head and said

" I'll wait here " both Sam and Andy nodded and walked towards the door where the doctor was standing waiting for them to join him he sat behimd his desk and Sam and Andy took the seats infront he looked at the two teens and smiled

" What can i do for you today Andy " Dr White asked

" Well i took a pregnancy test and it came back positive so could you do a blood test to confirm it " Dr White nooded his head before getting everything he needed he took some blood and left the room to take it to the lab he came back 5 mintues later and said

" The test will be back in 2 to 3 days i will call and tell you to come down so we can see the results " Sam nodded while Andy said

" Thank you Dr White " they both left the room holding hands they walked back to Tommy he stood up and said

" Well what happened ?"

" The test will be back in to 2 or 3 days " Sam told him he nodded and they left to go home and have a quiet day in.

Reviews would be helpful and should Andy have a boy or a girl.


End file.
